Wattz Consumer Electronics
Speak of the Devil |terminal =Wattz Consumer Electronics terminal entries |cell name =WattzExt01 Wattz01 (interior) POIMilitaryBB06 (military checkpoint northwest) |refid = (interior) (military checkpoint northwest) }} Wattz Consumer Electronics is a location within Cambridge in 2287.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide p. 306: "With the large electromagnetic pulse sent out by the nuclear bombs, many of the robots at this store have reactivated in Demo Mode, leaving them wandering around, showing off their best features. Fair warning: tinkering with the terminals or safes at this location may cause these robots to turn hostile. Be sure you tinker with the basement terminal, though, if only to grab the magazine there." Layout Inside is a small store that used to sell Wattz Electronics products. It is full of robots that are non combative by default. They will not react to being shot and destroyed while in this state. The floor of the first floor has caved in directly in front of the main entrance, only allowing a small ledge to stand on, the edge of the room can be traversed. Three different staircases lead to three different areas, one of which is a locked cage, and another is an office with a steamer trunk and a terminal that controls a nearby safe. In the basement, a terminal activates a demo mode, this will turn all of the robots hostile. The robots do not level and at higher levels will not be a threat. Notable loot * Total Hack issue #1, which contains the protectron override program. It can be found by going to the very bottom, into the room in the back and unlocking the door with the terminal. Once inside go to the back and the magazine will be on the metal desk next to the terminal. * There is a mini nuke inside an Expert locked room up and to the left of the entrance of the building at the top of the highest stairs. * There is also a Stealth Boy in the same room on the shelf. * Connie's note - On a small table beneath a "Black Devil" poster. * The Black Devil vol. 1 - On the same table. Related quests * Variable Removal - The Railroad may send the Sole Survivor to this location to eliminate a Courser. * Speak of the Devil. * Mechanical Menace. Notes * There is a safe (Expert lock) in the corner of a room located to the left of the building. * An abundant supply of copper can be found from junk scattered around the building. * This building references Jurassic Park when the player character activates the terminal. * Occasionally, in the wastes near the Poseiden Energy Turbine 18-F, an advertising protectron for Wattz Electronics can be found handing out flyers. From the dialogue, it can be assumed that Hesters Consumer Robotics was their pre-War rival. * All robots will be turned on and hostile if activating "Demo Mode" from the terminal in the basement, next to the Total Hack Issue #1. * There is level-scaled suit of power armor located along the road running northwest of the building at a military checkpoint, in a cage (Advanced locked terminal). * If the robots are hacked via the Robotics Expert perk, they will be hostile to the other robots, even if they too were hacked. * There is a hardware building, Plumber's Secret, just a short walk due southwest until reaching the street, or in between Wattz and the collegiate administration building. * In what appears to be an employee washroom, there is a sign reading "Employees must wash hands before returning to work," and there are indeed a pair of hands - or at least their bones - in the sink. Appearances Wattz Consumer Electronics only appears in Fallout 4. Gallery Total Hack Wattz Consumer Electronics.jpg|Total Hack magazine Wattz-Main-Fallout4.jpg|Interior Wattz-Basement-Fallout4.jpg|Basement Wattz-Office-Fallout4.jpg|Office Wattz-Shelfs-Fallout4.jpg|Shelves FO4 Wattz Consumer Electronics 02.jpg|Terminal and a Nuka-Cherry Category:Fallout 4 locations ru:Уоттс Электроникс uk:Воттс Електронікс zh:瓦茲家電